Apprentice
by James Z
Summary: Robin wonders what his captor's true intentions are. Season 1.
1. Apprentice

He was right. I couldn't save my friends. I couldn't save anybody. I was stuck here…as his apprentice. No. As his slave.

"If you want it. Pick it up."

I looked at the detonator with eager eyes. _It wasn't that easy_. I leaped. As I landed on my stomach, I could see, out of my peripherals, his steel-toed boot, coming my way. It landed square on the side of my cheek. The detonator fell out of my hand. I tried to get up, but he only kicked me harder and I rolled to the ground. I lifted my head up once more, and he lifted his foot up the same. He held the bottom of his boot right in front of my face.

"Now, now, Robin. You know this can't end well."

He was right.

"You know what you have to do to save your friends."

I didn't move.

"Think you can get up without anymore…outbursts?"

I nodded.

"Good."

I slowly lifted my head up, ready this time if he were to try and strike me again. He didn't.

I brushed off my new uniform as I put myself upright once more. He came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. It seemed that his icy coldness touched me through my shoulder guards, but I knew that was impossible.

"Go to the debriefing room. I'll meet you there shortly."

…

The debriefing room was simply a room in ruins. The walls were crumbly, and a few wires jutted out of the ceiling. Slade had put a desk and two chairs in it and that was all that could fit in here. It must have been some sort of control room for the clock tower before He got to it.

Time was always an object here. Ironically, the clock no longer worked. I was constantly worried about how long my friends had left. How long Jump City had left. How long I had left. It was terrifying. For the first time since my parents' death, I felt helpless. I only hoped the universe was playing in my favor. _ I don't know what I'd do he did it. If it was my f-_

Slade was standing in the threshold. How I hated him. I hated his mask. I hated how cowardly he was, in spite of his heroic physical appearance. Even through his "uniform", I could make out his chest, his abs…and perhaps something a little lower. He approached me.

"Robin. You've done my bidding well, son."

"Don't call me Son." I retorted. I couldn't help myself.

He slammed the back of his hand against the side of my face.

"I will call you what I please, _Tim."_

I gasped. _How._

"I've got resources too, you know…turns out there's more at stake than just your pathetic friends' lives."

I clenched my fist. He took a step towards me. I had a better view; there was definitely something _a little lower_.

"Does that make you angry, Robin? Does this situation make you angry? Do I make you angry?" Slade talked down to me. I didn't let him see a single reaction. His words shouldn't have an effect on me. I'll at least make it seem that way.

He took another step forward. His crotch was only a foot from my face. _What the fuck is this? _But I knew. I already knew.

"Slade. I. I did what you told me to. Why- why are we here? Is there another mission?"

"No, Robin. I think you know exactly why we're here. And I think you know exactly what will happen if you don't cooperate."

"You're going to destroy the city if I don't submit?"

He begins to laugh his cruel, cold laugh. "Robin," He begins, "You still think this is about saving the city?"

I look up at him.

"This isn't about the city. He reaches onto his belt and pulls off the detonator. He hands it to me. I reach up, but he moves it before I have a chance. He presses the button.

I dive to the ground and put my hands to my head. He laughs again.

"There is no Chronoton Bomb."

"What?" _I am so cold right now. _I lift myself to my knees.

"There is no danger to the city. I can't however say the same for your friends…"

"What? What about my friends?" He sneers down at me.

"Right now. At this very second. Nanoscopic Probes reside in your friends' bloodstream. Probes that allow me to kill your friends at the touch of a button.

"No. That's ridiculous."

"Are you willing to find out if I'm lying?"

I have no way of telling if he's bluffing. I can't- I won't risk my friends lives again. I put my left hand forward and felt Slade through his garments.

"That's a good boy, Robin. I'm glad you see it my way."

I knew what I had to do. I found the zipper and pulled it down from his belly button; down to the bottom. I used my other hand to pull apart the opening in his suit and found the waistband of his jockstrap; I grabbed it by either side with both hands and pulled down. His bottoms were at his knees now, and his jock was at his thigh. I could see his uncircumcised member, and I was surprised by how big it was: at least 8 inches. I could feel his hand at the back of my head, pushing, leading. I allowed him to guide me as I took his cock in my hand and started stroking it.

He moaned.

I opened my mouth and tasted the tip. Already, pre-cum was leaking out. I tasted it. Then pushed away. I felt his hand pushing again and dove right back in. The pure musk of it all was intoxicating. He got warmer as I took more and more within me; as more and more of him was inside of me. How can such a _cold _person be this warm? Finally, I felt like I had it all, and the tip of it was touching the back of my throat. I began moving forward and backward, in sync with his hand, now gripping my hair aggressively. In, out, in, out. I began to enjoy his taste.

I felt my own cock start to harden. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing. I leaned forward to hide my erection, but I could see a fraction of a smile appear beneath his mask. I continued, now with both hands on his cock, and with both of his hands on my head. He shoved and I rubbed his shaft with my tongue. I just gave in to the lust of it all, and showed him how much I wanted him. Harder and harder he became, and harder and harder I tried. Finally, he started to throb more and more. He pulled my hair and shoved it as far as it would go into me, as load after load of hot cum filled my mouth. I continued to swallow, even after the eighth and final shot. I didn't miss a drop.

He stepped back and pulled up his jock and pants. Then turned and left.

_What just happened?_


	2. Shiver

The one sheet he allowed me was thin. So thin. Like my understanding of what the fuck was going on. I shivered as I pulled the sheet up above my head. I was acting childish. With my head swirling with confusion and fear, I fell asleep on the uncomfortable cot.

…

I awoke, however, it was not abrupt as it had been all the other mornings. I opened my eyes and realized that it was not morning at all. My senses adjusted to my consciousness and to the dark. I huddled back into my sheet and realized I was no longer cold. I also realized I was having trouble moving. Someone was holding me against their body. I tried to turn to face them, but my head was held in place. The act of force confirmed that it was indeed Him. I shivered.

He pushed his lips against the back of my neck. I struggled.

"Stop." I said.

He began swirling the tip of his tongue against my neck.

"Sto-"

My whisper was silenced as he sharply nibbled my neck. The pain was replaced with pleasure as he pushed his tongue harder and harder against my fragile jugular.

"Why?" I make out before his fingers find their way into my mouth.

He pushes them in until I can taste the tip of his knuckle. He pulls them out again, all the while bringing me to a dark ecstasy with his mouth on my flesh. I give in and begin suckling his fingers. Slowly, then with added rigor as he speeds up. This is when I realize his gloves are removed. And so must his mask be. _Why risk me knowing his face?_

These thoughts are clouded as he begins to kiss down the length of my back. He pulls his fingers out of my mouth when he can no longer reach. I realize where he is heading and whisper an ill fated "no". He doesn't hear, or more likely, simply doesn't care. I feel his unclothed fingers find the button of my pants and hear the snap as it comes undone. His fingers find the waistband and pull down my pants to my thighs. He has found what he wants.

I nearly screamed when he pushed his tongue into my hole. Unlike anything I had felt before, I wrap my legs around his neck in order to push him harder into me. He continues shoving his tongue inside of me, and I shiver once more as I realize what is going on. The pleasure overcomes the reason and I _moan. _

He takes his well lubricated finger and replaces his tongue with it. I convulse as he quickly penetrates me with it. He holds me; his head is back near mine. My body slowly gets used to his digit inside of me. He pulls it out, then pushes it back in. Again. I rock back in forth with him as the lust engulfs me. He senses my readiness and adds another finger. The pain is intense once again, but the pleasure is twofold this time. He stops and holds his two fingers within me. In the silence, I hear my heartbeat; he feels it. He pulls his fingers out of me and I feel empty. Lost, almost. I can hear him unzip his own pants, and toss them aside. His now familiar hands pull mine off awkwardly. I try to kick them off as soon as possible in excitement for what I know is coming. All the sickening reason is gone as I realize my new mission; feel Slade inside me.

He obliges and shoves me down onto his hot cock. The pain is excruciating as he holds my squirming body down. I am penetrated. The pain slowly turns to an echo of pleasure and his hands find their way to my hips. He pulls himself out. I am empty again and _wimper_. His lips press themselves against my neck once more as he pushes himself within me. I _moan_ as my body is filled with unwavering ecstasy and an unquenchable thirst for more. He pulls out, only halfway this time, then slams back in. His hot member throbs within me and I realize that I am now one with him. His fingers find their way to my taut nipples and he finds a rhythm. In, out. His fingers fill me with a new pain; shrouded in electricity. I want this moment to last forever. His hands stretch out and hold my chest. They press down on me and he goes farther within me. Again. Again. He is close. So am I. He pushes down one last time and I feel the shock sent to my prostate. Rope after rope of cum escapes from my cock and his follows suit as my hole throbs in submission. I feel myself get filled as he holds me down and injects me with his seed. He finally stops cumming and just holds me as we both become flaccid together. He turns me around.

No longer inside me, maskless, and naked, Slade holds me. I see his eyes. His cheekbones. His mouth. I reach forward and touch his face. He leans forward and kisses me.


End file.
